monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Osenuhai'kuma
Osenuhai'kuma is a pollution based Elder Dragon. Physiology A distinct elder dragon that pollutes all it hovers and walks over with volatile emissions and fumes to back its every step and suffocate nearby fauna. Its pain receptor cells is no longer present thus it cannot feel physical pain: this means that it never flinches but it does still take damage. It is mostly a slow-moving monster due to its size but it hits extremely hard and has several attacks that can obliterate everything within an area. Behavior Retains the hostility of other elder dragons if provoked: otherwise, it isn't very hostile. It lacks the receptor cells to feel the pain of physical retaliation towards it: Making it a relentless monster that cannot be repelled unlike other elder dragons that tend to run away when enough damage is inflicted upon them. Abilities Even when unprovoked, it is possible to see the effect of the pollution from Osenuhai'kuma. As it walks around: fauna and plantlife noticeably die. It has several melee attacks, many attacks to do with the infliction of corrosion and pollution. And mild traces of attacks involving waterblight and gooey to immobilise hunters. Attacks Swipe: Raises its left or right arm and then swipes: hitting hunters in front of it. Triple Swipe: Same as the Swipe attack but does it three times in a row. Body Slam: It rears itself upwards and then slams itself into the ground. Causes quake when the hunter is near it. Tail Spin: It rears its left arm to the side and then turns around to swash its tail at whatever is in front of it before turning back around. Wing Flap: It pushes its left and right arm outwards: mildly crouching before then flapping its wings extremely violently. Causes wind gust when the hunter is near it. Corrosive Wing Flap: Same attack as the Wing Flap but rains down oozes of green, corrosive liquid. Inflicts Corrosion. Front Bite: It rears its neck upwards and then steps forward to unleash a bite. Side Bite: Swipes its head sideways when biting. Under Bite: Widens itself and then bites underneath it. Water Bite: Same as all Bite types except water foams at the mouth. Inflicts Waterblight. Corrosive Bite: Same as the Water Bite attack except corrosive liquid and green bubbles foam. Inflicts Corrosion. Aqua Beam: Back-hops then swipes a massive beam of water in a 180 degree angle. Inflicts Waterblight. Aqua Flood: Stands almost upright and then unveils massive bursts out water from its mouth. Inflicts Waterblight. Aqua Spout: While shooting the Aqua Beam, it will do the Wing Flap which causes the water to briefly form into waterspouts before fading. Inflicts Waterblight. Air Shootout: When flying, it shoots down from 3 to 5 water projectiles. Inflicts Waterblight. Air Beam: When flying, it shoots down a beam of water, then turns to a hunters position before turning the water beam vertically. Air Droplets: When flying, it will fly until its above the hunter and then rain down green droplets that can casually hit the hunter. Inflicts Corrosion. Air Slam Down: When flying, it will dart at a hunter with fast speeds and then slam itself into the ground, dealing heavy damage. Causes quake to nearby hunters. Air Rain: When flying, it will flap its wings extremely roughly, causing water to rain everywhere and then produce mist once it hits the ground. Inflicts Waterblight. Gooey Spit: Rears its neck upwards and spits out a large glob of green goo. Inflicts Gooey. Gooey Glob: Same as the Gooey Spit attack, except the glob expands when it hits the ground. Inflicts Gooey. Gooey Flood: Faces the hunter and then leaks out masses of goo towards the hunter. Inflicts Gooey. Gooey Shower: Shoots upwards a massive blob of Goo that then splits apart into many globs. Inflicts Gooey. Mixture Shootout: Shoots out from 3 to 5 projectiles with a mixture of Water, Goo and Corrosive substance. Inflicts Gooey, Waterblight and Corrosion. Emission Mist: When Enraged, its body is engulfed in this icky, dark mist. Inflicts Pollution. Emission Cloud: When Enraged, it can do a Wing Flap that will send out a cloud of the Emission mist: directly at a hunter. Inflicts Pollution. Emission Twister: When Enraged, it will proceed to fly upwards but then twist itself around in the process: forming a twister: engulfed in emissions. Inflicts Pollution. Emission Relay: When Enraged and enacted the Emission Twister, it can do the Wing Flap that sends the Emission Twister at a hunters direction. Inflicts Pollution. Emission Microburst: When Enraged and flying, it will do extreme wing flaps that pick up gusts of wind before unleashing a large, emission microburst that constantly expands until fading. Inflicts Pollution. Emission Inquisition: When Enraged, it will roar extensively, before looking downwards and unveiling masses of emissions from its body: covering the entire area in the emission mist, this makes the visibility very poor until it fades. Inflicts Pollution. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: It doesn't get enraged. *Tired State: It doesn't get tired. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Eroding Metal, Soft Ore and Decaying Flesh Arch-Rivals: Nergigante, Kushala Daora, Teostra, Lunastra Tracks: Fumed Footprints, Deceased Fauna Turf Wars 'Osenuhai'kuma vs Nergigante' Nergigante brasses and charges: dealing 723 damage. The Osenuhai'kuma is knocked down but instantly gets back up: stands almost upright then grabs both of Nergigante's arms before then leaking out masses of corrosive liquid all over Nergigante's body: causing extreme pain and agony and completely erasing the spikes while also halting their regeneration. Osenuhai'kuma then slams its open mouth into Nergigante's chest and then rips itself outwards before then letting go as Nergigante haplessly falls to the ground with 1572 damage dealt to it. 'Osenuhai'kuma vs Kushala Daora' They both taunt at each other with Kushala in the air and Osenuhai'kuma on the ground, Kushala Daora unveils a massive tornado that deals 572 damage. Osenuhai'kuma stands there completely lifeless with no reaction to the tornado and then proceeds to lunge and bite the Kushala Daora's tail before then slamming it down onto the ground and then opening its mouth to bite out a massive chunk of Kushala's hide: dealing 1724 damage. Osenuhai'kuma vs Teostra The Osenuhai'kuma proceeds to lunge and slash the Teostra: dealing continuous corrosion damage that totals up to 1023 damage done. Teostra immediately flies upwards and starts unveiling masses of explosive dust in the Osenuhai'kuma's direction which then results in a massive explosion that totals up to 2182 damage done to Osenuhai'kuma. Osenuhai'kuma vs Lunastra Similar to the Osenuhai'kuma vs Lunastra turf war, except the explosive dust is replaced with a massive burst of flame. Osenuhai'kuma deals 1280 damage to Lunastra while Lunastra deals 1952 damage to Osenuhai'kuma. Osenuhai'kuma vs Chameleos They both taunt extensively before Chameleos extends out its tongue to hit Osenuhai'kuma whom is casually standing still, Chameleos is disgusted by the taste, it immediately pulls its tongue back into its mouth and starts coughing and sneezing: resulting in Chameleos immediately turning invisible and flying away while Osenuhai'kuma is still casually standing still and then mildly growling. No damage is done to either monster. Ecology 'Habitat Range' Osenuhai'kuma has been sighted around large, open areas such as the Wildspire Waste, Elder's Recess, Rotten Vale, Dusty Badlands, Apocalyptia, Voxxed Marshes, Town Ruins and Crash Site in the search for Decaying Flesh, Soft Ore and Eroding Metal. 'Ecological Niche' Osenuhai'kuma while not purely carnivorous are incredibly hostile to anything that enters close to its proximity. It is one of the few minor elder dragons that can outmatch and kill a Nergigante, although it generally only does so if provoked due to Osenuhai'kuma's diet. 'Biological Adaptations' Its receptor cells are completely repressed and it cannot flinch nor feel the injuries that it gets, this makes them extremely dangerous as when they attack, they aren't able to be driven back due to their lack of reaction to pain meaning that they have to be slain. It emits polluting emissions all around it that is strong enough to suffocate nearby plants and even small animals. It additionally has globs of corrosive acid on it while also able to breath gallons of corrosion from its mouth that can dissolve even the hardest solids. 'Behavior' Feels no pain and inflicts tons of it upon those that attempt to cross it. Due to its diet and hulking size: it does not hunt after prey but rather searches for food sources that it can easily access. In-Game Information Carves Theme Notes * Made with the concept of a pollution-based elder dragon in mind. * Made with the concept of a Nergigante rival in mind. * Made with the concept of a non-flinchable monster in mind. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon